Painted Rose Hats
by Perfectly English
Summary: “Alice, you cannot enter into matrimony in the absence of a hat”... It's a three-shot and the story's better I promise but please read and remember to review!
1. The nightmares of reality

**Right this is my first fic so don't be too harsh about it! I just want to see what people think. Apologies for the length of the chapter**

_

* * *

_

_Alice_

Ever since I was little I had dreamed of the same thing. I thought it a nightmare, for it was too full of wild and wonderful things for it to be anything other than my own imaginings. My father thought me mad for such ideas, yet his affectionate pride for this delirium was clear.

He soon left my mind and it's creations to dream a new nightmare alone, passing away as he did. This dream was similar to my last in the sense that the land in which it was set never varied, yet the events did. In this I dreamt of a man with pale complexion who suggested I remain with him in that world, rather than returning to my own. He seemed familiar in ways I could not describe, but this could only be due to his constant presence in my dreams. Neither his vibrant orange mane nor his fetching top hat could convince me to stay, and though I greatly wished to accept his invitation, every time my lips would perform the same movement and I would refuse. His large emerald eyes spoke of a sadness I had never known, and each night I awoke and wept for his sorrow.

No more did I have my father to console me and I was left with my mother who, on the contrary took little interest in the matter, and instead enjoyed to use what imagination she had to dream of my entering wedlock. She did not care for my opinion when it came to marriage: if she liked the suitor then it was my responsibility to follow.

I was fortunate enough to be parted from her all of 20 months, when I journeyed to China on business. Finally I was free from her fanciful ideas and I found myself able to turn my mind to things solely business related.

However, I soon had an amusing dilemma on my hands, and the problem was this: shortly after I had relieved myself of my mother's intentions I began to ponder one of my colleagues - a man of handsome visage and witty persona, who went by the name Henry Witting. Those who met him thought him charming and the conversation he provided delightful. But what interested me about this gentleman was his attitude towards me. He felt no inclination to treat me as some pretty doll to be dressed and presented as suited the occasion. He had a depth of understanding (though he did not share my imagination) that reminded me of my father. For that I was grateful and for that I loved him, so much so, that I am to marry him today.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, please review :) Bare with me, this is only the first chapter so not much happening **


	2. A promise forgot

**Okay, here's the next chapter. The third chapter's the most exciting but please read and review :)**

_

* * *

_

_Hatter_

It was finally complete. The biggest, most wondrous, most muchiest gift I could have created for her. A hat of the most Alicey blue, where sat upon its rim an assortment of the strangest paraphernalia I could have gathered.

To build the hat's body took little time indeed - it was the silk lining, the feathers, buttons and pins that had taken most of two years to obtain. Admittedly I owned half these things already, or perhaps more, but my mind was that of a perfectionist and the correct material was to be incorporated in order to create a hat worthy to sit atop a perfect head.

Having prepared the hat for the return of sweet champion, all I can do is await it. She would return as promised on the Frabjous day, would she not? I am convinced of it and can only hope such events shall occur soon, for my heart has truly ached since that day, from the loss, however temporary, of she who keeps it beating.

But I am proud of my work and must display it to my friends, and what better excuse (though they are in constant flow) for a tea party?! I place my hat in position on my head and stride into the clear morning air, my feet crunching on the lush green grass beneath me.

Chess joins me along the way and remarks on how splendid this new head ornament is, and how he fancies it might look upon his own, rather large head. Most becoming, he states unconscious to the fact I am silently shifting said hat away.

I am saved by the addition of Mallymkun's little form, its owner quite immediately diving into an inquisitive jabber about the Hare's sanity.

We soon arrive at the only place that provides such an abundance of tea, and all kinds at that. I sit and am content to think upon flaxen tresses and azure irises. I am partially aware my attention ought to be focused elsewhere, yet it is not until I feel the sharp bite of something delicate and china against my skin that I deem it appropriate to return to reality.

"Yes?" I inquire as casually as one can when having just been attacked by recently airborne teacups.

"Absolem was merely sharing news of Alice", drawled Chessur, staring at his claws with little interest. I lean forward, my eyes wide, and hiss with some hope,

"What news of her? Is she to return?" to the glimmering butterfly who answers absentmindedly,

"She is not. In fact, she may never return at all, for her bonds in the Otherland are tighter than ever before." I feel my heart abruptly plummet. What could he mean? "She is to marry this very day."

I feel myself stand, and before I can fully comprehend the situation my feet are pounding against the ground in a way true only of a man about to lose his heart.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Again someone other than that annoying girl Kimmspimms who is no aquaintance of mine please review, I'd like some feedback!**


	3. A marriage interrupted

_Henry_

I watched she who I love sweep down the aisle towards me, her yellow locks rippling down her back like calm ocean waves, her lips curved upwards to form a radiant smile. I felt myself swell with pride, that I should marry such a beauteous lady as this. She joined me at the altar, and we were immediately flung into the ceremony by the opening words of the vicar,

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today"… And so it went on, until we arrived at those fatal words, "If you have any objections as to why this couple should not be wedded here today, speak now or forever hold your peace" to which there was no reply, though we waited politely for a moment before the vicar's mouth opened to speak again.

Suddenly the doors to the church were thrown wide, and a man of interesting dress came stumbling towards us, an expression of determination painting his face, his absurd hat clinging to his extravagant hair. The velocity at which he travelled assured me he was to run right past us and collide with the astounded vicar, but he did not, and instead he came to a halt before Alice whose mouth had formed a little o of surprise.

"Alice, you cannot enter into matrimony in the absence of a hat", he scolded quite desperately.

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked, confused by this madman's presence. He, instead of answering this, softly countered it with questions of his own,

"Why did you leave me on that day? Why would you not remain with me there?"

When she made no reply his voice grew louder and became more urgent, echoing off the walls, for all was deathly silent, "Why is it I find you here today, to do something you have always despised?" His eyes were pleading and there was a hint of amber to the green.

Then slowly, he leaned towards her, wincing as she flinched, and gently pressed something precious into her shaking hands. He proceeded then to lift her veil and with little force pushed her hair behind her ear, before whispering words inaudible to most of the church's occupants, words I myself had whispered many times to that same angel,

"Alice Kingsley, I love you." He began then to retreat, and as he did so he briefly brushed his lips against the smooth surface of her cheek, his voiced strained, "I always have." And with that he faced the other direction and began to steadily fade away.

It was not until he was more than halfway down the aisle did he stop and turn to speak again. His features were contorted in pain, the pathway the tear had made down his ashen cheek was clear, and he choked,

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" And the space where he had been was left empty, the silence around it made noticeable by the disdainful expressions of my fiancée's mother and sibling.

I glanced at Alice, who murmured,

"I haven't the slightest idea." I would have commented on this, had I not been silenced by her look of sudden recognition. She looked to the gift in her hand, then at me and suddenly she took flight, yelling, "Hatter!" as she went, her dress billowing out behind her in a great waterfall of ivory, relieving her hands of their luggage.

It was only when she had glided down the aisle and out the entrance did I turn my gaze to the object she had left forgotten on the floor. It was a hat of perfect form, made seemingly for that perfect head, and it held an abundance of the most ludicrous things. But in the centre of all this madness lay something so beautiful I dare not tear my eyes from it lest it disappear.

A painted red rose.

_The end_


End file.
